combatarmsfandomcom-20200222-history
Elle
Reloaded= |image = |rarity_rare = Rare |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = All-purpose Protection: Armor +5% Speed +10% |popularity = High |restrictions = Vest Uniform |nx = 1 Day - 1,138 NX Permanent - 30,716 NX }} |-| Reboot= |image = |grade = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = Recon Vest All-purpose Protection: Armor +5% Speed +15% |popularity = High |restrictions = Vest Uniform |nx = 1 Day - 1,138 NX Permanent - 30,716 NX }} |-| Original= |image = |gender = Female |type = Mercenary |features = Recon Vest All-purpose Protection: Armor +5% Speed +15% |popularity = High |restrictions = Vest Uniform |nx = 1 Day - 1,138 NX Permanent - 30,716 NX }} Overview Elle is a Mercenary, released during 2014. She grants -10% protection and +15% speed in The Classic , and +5% protection and +10% Speed, in Reloaded. Biography Elle is a French woman, member of WarCorp. She is said to have the highest abilities of all the Mercenaries. She is beautiful and outgoing, and well-liked by her peers and strangers alike. However, none of them know her on a personal level. When it comes to missions, she prefers to work alone. Her personality comes from the environment she was raised in as a child. She was born in a small nation of the Third World Union that was involved in a civil war for a long time. She lost everyone she loved in the civil war and she became a child soldier just to survive. She lived a harsh life until the end of the war, when she met her mercenary step-father, who felt sorry for child soldiers like her that were sent to war at a young age. He worked hard to save those children and took her to France to have a normal life. But she returned to war when she became an adult. She detested the war zone, but she knew that other children remained in those places and firmly believed that saving them would be the only way to rid herself of the nightmares she has about losing her friends and family to the war. Are you ready to help her escape her nightmares? Appereance Elle wears grey jeans and black military boots. On her knees she wears protective caps. Around ehr waise and left thigh she has belts to hold additional pockets, likely for ewapons. Elle wears a grey/green tank-top that cuts off below her abdomen and as well as her shoulders, leaving her exposed. Around her chest she wears a green military vest, armed with bullets and pockets for aditional weapons. On her left shoulder she has a tattoo of a skull wearing a bandana. On her left arm she has another pocket strapped to her. Elle wears green work gloves that match her vest. Elle also wears a dog tag around her neck, proving her rank. Elle has blue eyes and red hair that comes down to her lips. Variants Media Elle_Concept_Art.jpg|Elle's concept art. Elle.jpg Ss_(2014-10-29_at_02.55.36).jpg|by Akrzan Special Requisition Merchant of Death Banner 1.jpg Special Requisition Merchant of Death Banner 2.jpg elle222.png elle223.png CA Elle with Phoenix G36.jpg|Elle with Phoenix G36E Valkyrie Trivia *Elle is considered one of the most popular mercenaries. *Elle has both a carnival and summer edition outfit. *Elle appears on a lot of art for events and modes. References *http://combatarms.nexon.net/home/newsdetail/?contentNo=00I66 Category:Mercenaries Category:2014 Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Reloaded-Rare Category:Classic-1 Gold Star